


Сплетня

by AnnetCat



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat





	Сплетня

По Сонгюнгвану зашуршал будоражащий слух. Неизвестно, кто его запустил, но вскоре в каждом углу шептались:  
— Парни, а вы слышали? Говорят, у нас тут учится переодетая девица!  
То и дело кто-нибудь сообщал эту новость приятелям. Приятели сперва возмущались: да ты что? Не может быть! — потом задумывались, потом начинали перебирать кандидатуры.  
Когда сплетня доползла до второй комнаты в восточном крыле, вокруг нее уже был намотан целый клубок предположений, озарений, вычислений и догадок. Был составлен целый список возможных девиц, и возглавлял его Ёрим. Ну а что! Красивый, манерный, вечно в ярких нарядах... Парни, вы только представьте его в юбке! Парни представляли, ухмылялись, кивали. Из Ёрима вышла бы такая девица, ну просто загляденье! Лим Бёнчхон так ему и сказал, противно хихикая:  
— А я знаю, кто у нас девица! Это ты, Гу Ёнха! Да какая хорошенькая!  
— Конечно, — немедленно согласился Ёрим, захлопал ресницами и мило улыбнулся. — Как и ты. Поглядите, парни, если нашего Бёнчхона принарядить да накрасить ему губки...  
Длинная физиономия Бёнчхона вытянулась еще сильнее, толстая нижняя губа оттопырилась еще больше, и тут уж парни не выдержали. Они хохотали, хватались за животики, тыкали в Бёнчхона пальцами и стонали: «Ой, не могу! Ой, держите меня! Ой, девица Бёнчхон! Ой, мамочки!»  
Ёрим некоторое время наслаждался произведенным эффектом. Потом потянул за рукав ближайшего студента — это оказался приятель Бёнчхона, Соль Гобон, — и сказал ему тихо:  
— Ты обращал внимание, какие красивые глаза у... — тут его голос понизился до едва слышного шепота.  
— Что? — опешил Гобон.  
— Да ты только посмотри! — настаивал Ёрим. — Ты только представь себе...  
Гобон посмотрел. Потом посмотрел еще раз. Потряс головой.  
— Да-а-а... — протянул он. — Какая женщина! Как же я не подумал...  
Ёрим встал и ушел потихоньку. Уже отойдя шагов на десять, обернулся. Гобон, выпучив глаза, возбужденно шептал что-то на ухо Бёнчхону.  
— Да ты что! — возмущенно завопил Бёнчхон. Гобон немедленно закрыл ему ладонью рот и зашептал снова.  
Ёрим постучал в дверь второй комнаты в восточном крыле.  
— Ким Юнсик, ты здесь? Выйди на минуточку.  
Дверь открылась, и на крыльцо вышел бледный от тревоги Ким Юнсик, невзрачный парнишка, мелкий и хлипкий, неизвестно чем покоривший недавно великолепную Чосон, лучшую и прекраснейшую из кисэн.  
— Слышал сплетню? — спросил Ёрим.  
— Слышал, — тяжело вздохнул Юнсик. — Конечно, когда-нибудь им надоест...  
— О, это случится очень скоро, — сказал Ёрим. — Я разузнал. Они составили целый список возможных девиц. Первым там я, но уже примерно полчаса у меня есть конкурент. Он тоже очень красивый, все согласились. И как только мой конкурент узнает... — По физиономии Ёрима расплылась мечтательнейшая из улыбок.  
— И кто же твой конкурент? — спросил Юнсик без особого интереса, как человек, который думает совсем о другом.  
— Самый красивый парень в Сонгюнгване — после меня, конечно, — охотно ответил Ёрим. — Глава студсовета, Ха Инсу.  
Тут и Ким Юнсик закричал вполголоса:  
— Что-о?! — и засмеялся.

Ёрим шел к своему крылу общежития, довольный собой, и очаровательная улыбка, сделавшая его первым кандидатом в девицы, озаряла его лицо. Уж кто-кто, а он-то знал, кто тут на самом деле девица. Но ее не было в списке — ни пятым номером, ни даже восьмым. Во-первых, Ким Юнсик ну никак не проходил по внешности. А во-вторых, все помнили сорочку Чосон.


End file.
